


Hikari hitotsu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Institutions, Murder, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Rincasava sempre con un sorriso lui, si chinava sul divano per baciarlo, gli diceva che gli era mancato, che lo amava.Nascondeva bene i segni di dove fosse stato, e Yabu in effetti aveva impiegato del tempo prima di capire.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hikari hitotsu

**_~_ ** **Hikari Hitotsu _~_**

Kota si svegliò presto, come tutte le mattina, al suono di grida confuse.

Storse il naso, conscio del fatto che rifiutarsi di uscire dal letto sarebbe stato pressoché inutile.

Non era nemmeno così comodo da invogliarlo a provarci, comunque.

Odiava quel posto, lo detestava.

Tutti gli sorridevano, e si premuravano di dirgli che andava sempre tutto bene.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, giusto per dar loro qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, ma si limitava a guardarli come se fossero degli insetti e ad ignorarli, così da far felice il proprio medico per avere un altro folle di cui prendersi cura.

_Kota riusciva quasi a sentire il battito del cuore di Kei quando il più piccolo fu rientrato in casa._

_La cosa lo spaventò appena, prima di domandarsi perché ancora quel cuore battesse._

_Non lo meritava, non era giusto._

_Rincasava sempre con un sorriso lui, si chinava sul divano per baciarlo, gli diceva che gli era mancato, che lo amava._

_Nascondeva bene i segni di dove fosse stato, e Yabu in effetti aveva impiegato del tempo prima di capire._

Andò a fare colazione insieme a tutti gli altri, camminando rasente la parete, cercando di non mischiarsi a loro, sentendo di non appartenere a quel luogo, ma pur sempre felice di esserci.

Si integrava nella massa, prendeva le sue medicine e passava tutto il giorno a fissare fuori dalla finestra, come se davvero potesse mai accadere qualcosa di interessante.

Ci aveva messo poco ad annoiarsi di quel luogo, e meno ancora a rassegnarsi.

Meritava di stare lì, meritava tutto quello che gli era successo.

E quella sua noia era ben valsa la soddisfazione di strappare dal volto di Kei quel sorriso che non era mai stato per lui.

_“Ko, che stai dicendo? Io...”_

_Yabu alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, sorridendogli._

_“Per favore, almeno abbi la decenza di non prendermi in giro. Da quant’è che va avanti questa storia? Da quant’è che mi menti dicendomi dove sei, quando in realtà sei sempre con Daiki?” fece un verso sprezzante, scuotendo la testa._

_Il più piccolo ebbe almeno la decenza di arrossire, chinando gli occhi sul pavimento._

_“Ko, non è come credi. È solo... ecco, è successo, è stato uno sbaglio, io è te che amo!”_

_Yabu si alzò in piedi, afferrandolo per il collo della maglietta e mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro._

_Fu solo in quel momento, probabilmente, che Kei vide il coltello nella sua mano._

_Stretto in modo quasi delicato, che stonava con la furia omicida negli occhi di chi lo portava._

_“È me che ami?” mormorò all’altezza del suo orecchio, sorridendo. “È me che ami, Kei? È me che ami quando sei con lui? È me che ami quando ti fai scopare? È me che ami quando mi menti e mi dici che sei felice di stare con me?” lo accusò, con tono di voce sempre più alto. “Te l’ho detto. Abbi almeno la decenza di non prendermi in giro.”_

Quando l’aveva scoperto, aveva riflettuto attentamente sul da farsi.

Ma non era riuscito ad essere lucido, perché Kei continuava a sbattergli in faccia quella sua felicità quasi molesta, quei suoi modi di fare così apparentemente innocenti che nella realtà non lo erano mai.

Quella finta indifferenza nei confronti di Daiki e quel finto amore per lui, era questo che non era riuscito a sopportare.

_Aveva gli occhi aperti, Kei._

_Era stato attento a colpirlo là dove sapeva che sarebbe rimasto in vita abbastanza da rendersi conto che stava per morire._

_E c’era qualcosa in quei suoi occhi che solo per un secondo lo fece vacillare, lo fece pentire del gesto appena compiuto._

_C’era stupore, delusione, confusione._

_Come se davvero non riuscisse a comprendere il perché del gesto di Kota._

_Ma questi non voleva rimanere a guardare quello spettacolo grottesco, non voleva che lo facesse dubitare, perché era lui l’unica causa del suo stesso male._

_Voleva che si sbrigasse a morire, perché era troppo difficile per lui vedere gli occhi di un uomo che muore._

L’ospedale psichiatrico in fondo non era così male.

Aveva finto bene l’infermità mentale, Kota.

Del resto, non aveva bisogno di altre prigioni che non fossero l’immagine degli occhi di Kei.


End file.
